The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies as well as evolved computing devices making use of networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to further improve ease of information transfer is facilitating synchronization of setting configurations across multiple services accessed by a consumer with a computing device and/or across multiple computing devices used by the consumer.
In this regard, consumers often use their computing device(s) to access a multitude of services, such as over a network. Each of these services may require or may at least provide the ability for a consumer to configure one or more settings for the service, which may control, for example, how the service is provided to the consumer's computing device. Some of these configuration settings, such as email notification settings, may not be unique to a single service, and as such may be applicable across multiple services. Hence, it would be helpful to the consumer if there was a way to synchronize common setting configurations between services so that the consumer would only have to configure a common setting configuration setting once, regardless of how many services the consumer uses.
Some consumers may use multiple computing devices to access a service. In this regard, a consumer may, for example, access a service with a first computer from his office, a second computer from his home, and a mobile terminal when in transit. Although each device may have unique characteristics and capabilities, there may be unique service usage settings or preferences defining how the service is to be provided to the consumer that the consumer would like to be applied to each of the devices used to access the service. Hence, it would be helpful to the consumer if there was a way to synchronize common setting configurations between devices so that the consumer would only have to configure a common setting configuration setting once, even if the consumer uses multiple devices to access the service. Unfortunately, with existing technologies, the consumer may be required to configure the appropriate settings on each device that he uses to access the service.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for facilitating synchronization of setting configurations.